Wikus van de Mewe (S4-S1)
Wikus van de Mewe has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: This wiki contains major spoilers for the 2009 sci-fi film District 9, so be sure to see the film before reading any further. Read at your own risk. Wikus van de Mewe is the main character of 2009's ''District 9 film, and is currently controlled by HRPG writer Dylan''. Chapter History "I'm not fooking scared of you!" - Wikus van de Mewe Early Life and Career Born in South Africa on August 9th of 1973, Wikus van de Merwe worked for Multi-National United (MNU) as the head of their Department Of Alien Affairs, specializing in efforts to assist with the population of alien beings known publicly by their derogatory "Prawn" nickname given to them by the public. He spearheaded the efforts to keep the alien population in the city of Johannesburg, where they'd been residing in the District 9 camp slums since their arrival two decades earlier. Wikus was in charge of the operation to evict the Prawn population out of District 9 and to the new District 10 camp, far away from Johannesburg, following protests against the Prawns and hostile relations between the population of both Prawns and humans. In August of 2010, Wikus headed a mass eviction accompanied by MNU soldiers to evict the Prawns from the District 9 slums, to give the Prawns a 24-hour notice of eviction before the evictions were actually carried out. The efforts were met with considerable resistance from the Prawns, who were unsurprisingly displeased about having to be evicted. Transformation Later in the day as Wikus continued handing out the eviction notices, he came upon a shack loaded with weapons and other illegal materials. He confiscated a suspicious canister from the shack and was sprayed by a strange black substance from it. After the evictions were done for the day, Wikus began feeling ill and his body experienced some alarming physical abnormalities that included black fluid leaking from his nose and his fingernails coming loose, but he felt even worse when he vomited a black substance at his birthday party later that day. Wikus made a most horrific discovery when as the doctors at the hospital examined him after he was rushed for treatment, his left arm that had been wrapped in a cast earlier after an altercation with a Prawn in District 9 was unbandaged, revealing his left arm and hand having mutated into those of a Prawn's. Wikus was horrified at this, but MNU immediately learned of this and had him taken in, learning his DNA was slowly mutating into a Prawn's. MNU immediately wanted his genetic material extracted from him for human usage of the Prawns' weaponry, and Wikus was forced to assist with testing the Prawns' weapons against his own will that included killing a live Prawn with one; Wikus was the first human on record to successfully operate the Prawns' weaponry that was previously inoperable by humans. Fugitive Wikus later escaped from MNU's custody after they attempted to vivisect him for his genetic material and fled back into Johannesburg, now on the run and hunted by MNU, who wanted him at all costs for their experiments. Worsening matters were lies told to the South African media by Piet Smith, his father-in-law and an executive for MNU, that Wikus was contagious after having sex with a Prawn whom he contracted an STD from. Wikus eventually found refuge in District 9 and in Christopher Johnson's shack. Johnson was initially displeased to see Wikus there, until he saw his mutated arm and he immediately knew what was up. Christopher revealed a shuttle hidden under his shack that he planned to commandeer back to the mothership once he had the fuel he needed for it, which just so happened to be the same fluid Wikus had been sprayed with when he confiscated the canister before, the fuel having mutagenic properties when making contact with human flesh. Wikus promised to help Christopher obtain the fuel canister from MNU's headquarters in exchange for reverting Wikus back to his human form using the mothership's onboard machinery. But first, Wikus and Christopher would need some armaments to get past armed MNU security. Gearing Up Wikus attempted to buy some armaments from the Nigerian warlord in District 9 who was the head of a Nigerian gang in District 9 who frequently scammed the Prawns and stole many of their weapons and equipment. The warlord however wanted Wikus' arm to enable him and his gang to operate the Prawns' weaponry. Held against his will and about to have his Prawn arm severed, Wikus grabbed a nearby Prawn weapon laying in a nearby weapons cache, an AMR-B43, and used it against the Nigerian gang. With the gang intimidated, Wikus was able to steal several weapons from the warlord that included some more Prawn weapons, Wikus and Christopher headed for MNU headquarters to retrieve the fuel Christopher needed. Fight For Survival Using the Prawn weapons, Wikus and Christopher stormed MNU's headquarters and battled armed personnel as they made their way into the labs, where Wikus recovered the fuel canister. The two fled back to District 9 after escaping from the building and stealing an armored MNU vehicle to head back for Christopher's shack to power the shuttle. Wikus was enraged to find out that it would take three years for Christopher to heal Wikus back to his human form, for Christopher was determined to free of all of the Prawns in Johannesburg first after seeing the cruel medical experiments conducted on his species at MNU's labs. Wikus attacked Christopher with a nearby wooden plank and rendered him unconscious, before dropping down into the shack and commandeering the shuttle with help from CJ. The shuttle took off from beneath the shack and Wikus piloted it for the mothership, but a missile strike from MNU caused it to crash and Wikus was captured by MNU soldiers shortly afterwards, when the Nigerian gang from earlier attacked the MNU convoy and took Wikus from the wreckage back to the warlord's shack. About to have his arm severed off, a nearby Prawn Exosuit had been remotely powered by CJ and upon coming online, recognized the Prawn DNA in Wikus' body, came to his aid and attacked the Nigerian gang members. Wikus got inside the Exosuit and commandeered it, laying waste to the MNU soldiers at the scene and coming to Christopher's aid, protecting him as he led the way to the downed shuttle so he and CJ could make it to the mothership. Christopher promised Wikus he'd return in three years for him. Christopher and CJ made it in time as Wikus battled the remaining MNU soldiers. The Exosuit eventually became too damaged to be operable and Wikus was ejected from it and about to be killed by psychotic MNU soldier Koobus Venter, when a group of nearby Prawns came to Wikus help and tore Koobus to pieces, as the shuttle with Christopher and CJ in it was pulled inside the mothership by the onboard tractor beam. Completed Metamorphosis Sometime shortly after Christopher and CJ boarded the mothership and took off for their world, Wikus' mutation into a Prawn was completed, Wikus now one with the very race of aliens he used to oppress. Wikus could only blend in with the rest of the Prawn population as he awaited the return of Christopher, and could only hope he could one day return to a normal human life. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance As a human, Wikus van de Merwe stands five feet eleven and a half inches tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred seventy pounds, with an average body type. He has short brown hair and blue eyes, and appears to frequently sport a mustache with some facial stubble. He usually wears dress clothes. As a Prawn, Wikus is much taller, at least seven or eight feet tall. He likely weighs much more as well, at least several hundred pounds worth if not more. He has the typical Prawn appearance that consists of a segmented exoskeleton, facial tendrils and clawed talon-like hands. His skin is green in color and he sports yellow eyes. Trademark Gear When he became a fugitive, Wikus used some of the Prawns' weaponry when his mutated DNA enabled him to operate them. He seemed to favor using the AMR-B21 (also known as the ARC Gun). He appeared to be very efficient at using it and is a dangerous individual when he wields it, not hesitating to use the particle weapon to destroy any targets shooting at him. Category:Fugitives Category:Federal Agents